Hopped Up
by FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Vaultie takes Ahzrukhals unsound advice and huffs some jet for the first time, lucky Winthrop is in the right place at the right time to get her through her trip. Fallout kinkmeme fill. M for language and sex, ghouly sex.


Once again another prompt for the Fallout kink meme. The vaultie tries some jet and attacks Winthrop. Sex'ems insue.

Don't forget to fill out some prompts and request some stuff (I can't believe it took so long for someone to make a kinkmeme for this game.)

Anyways, enjoy! as always. R&R if you can! (accept anonymous)

* * *

It hadn't even sounded like a good idea when Ahzrukhal mentioned it - so why did she even take up that creep on his offer to begin with? She wasn't going to argue that no, everyday didn't feel horrible; but every moment _was_filled with tension and pressure that could make a grown man break down and sob. Perhaps...seeing that dopey looking ghoul nearly falling off his bar stool with that lopsided smile was what convinced her - he sure did look happy.

Sure she thought, walking around while the world throbbed before her, she'd taken some Buffout before on the long treks through the wastes but never had she thought of huffing jet before. This was something more than a quick energy boost...this was insane.

Her cheeks felt heavy and her eyes sore, the beating of her heart also was erratic and concerning - though, what was even more terrifying was that she _needed_ to do something; _anything_. She needed to find something quick to take her mind of the odd buzzing in her ears and the floating sensations all across of her body.

It felt like she was trudging in muck past the Ninth Circle; as if she was hovering like a crispy leaf down the stairs. The corners of Underworld rotated in odd angles as she turned around to briskly walk towards the Chop Shop - it was silly to think Barrows would have some anti-jet medicine, but her impractical mind was screaming to find _something_; do _something_.

Then she slammed into Winthrop. The overtly hot body of the ghoul lingered against her front like a wash of acid. It was extremely harsh.

She lifted her head up in what felt like jerky motions to see the stunned face of the blue-tinted ghoul. His lower lip was bobbing up and down as if he was going to say something; probably apologize for touching her knowing him. The ghoul was always a little too odd when it came to her hanging around him. Whether it was that he was uncomfortable around her or annoyed she couldn't tell - though at this point it _didn't_ matter.

She felt a wave of euphoria rush over her like a sand storm and she gasped, pulling in a huge breath that no doubt startled the ghoul not two inches from her. She moan as her brain liquefied and ran all coherent thought out the window.

"Hey, Smoothskin, you ok-", she grabbed at his grimy RobCo jumpsuit like she was falling to her death and flushed herself against him like when she'd first collided with him. He was even hotter than before. She groaned at the sweet contact - it was delicious.

The ghoul made a shocked grunt and motioned his hands to her shoulder, ready to push her back - but she glued herself to him like the rust she always saw him trying to scrape off those old vents of his.

Her breathing increased rapidly and if it was even possible, so did her heart rate. At this point, she didn't care what the ghouls staring at them thought, nor did she give a shit what Winthrop thought.

Quickly, with a jerk, she pulled him by the front of his grey jumpsuit and practically jogged them to one of the old dusty utility closets off of Tulip's shop.

It was dark and moldy, smelling worse than the Ninth Circle; if that was possible - but she didn't care. The smell was barely noticeable now that another smaller wave of bliss traveled along her abdomen, seeking to settle down someplace much farther south.

In the dark she felt like she was moving in small incriments at a time; jerky little motions following her body against the _still_ shocked ghoul - even her fingers were jumpy as they sought out the zipper she knew was somewhere near Winthrop's chest. _Oh shit!_ She was gonna fuck a ghoul! She was gonna actually drag him in here and _fuck_him, and the worst part was that she couldn't think of a better thing to do right now. The idea of getting naked up against the dead skin of him was somehow thrilling and brought on another fleeting sensation of utter excitement. Was this how everyone felt on jet? She gulped as the hot stale breath of her soon to be fuck partner lathered up over her shoulder and neck. _Oh yeah, this was gonna be just fine..._

"Damn, I-I've been thinking about this ever since you-", again she cut him off, this time with her hand on the stiff length still trapped in his jumpsuit. Somewhere in what little rationale she had left she knew she should have been thinking about how big he was but all she could do was act.

Her hand thrust back and forth, feeling the fabric catch on his ragged skin; that would normally have made her a little quizy but right now, with that sickly pleasurable drug running around in her head all she could think of was how good it would feel rubbing inside her. How it would feel dragging along the flesh inside her that was too quickly rubbing in on itself. She moaned, stuffing her head against the still clothed chest in front of her. She could hear him grunting, his already strained voice shaking as he mumbled incoherent things in the dark.

Hands grabbed at her hips, hard hands; rough hands. Just that simple touch was electric. It shot a spike down her center and made her gulped, imagining how good everything else would feel...especially if just him massaging her hips felt that good.

She should have been afraid that such a feeling like this could be addictive, but her brain was allowing no such inquiries. One of those rough hands found her backside apparently very nice; a inquisitive squeeze made her toss her head back, hitting the shut door with a groan.

"Oohh..", even the pain she knew she should have felt at the contact against the door was absent, just a hot tingle sprouting out from where the ghoul's hands where grasping.

"Yes!"

In her mild delirium Winthrop found room to realize exactly who and what was happening. He thrust his hips against the smoothskin, trapping her hand around the bulge in his suit between them.

He'd thought about this exact scenario, one of his favorites. _Had she read his mind? Had Tulip told her?_He hadn't felt so alive since before he could remember. It was amazing what a little sexual attention did for the body. After all of those daydreams, nights he laid awake imagining - now that it was happening he didn't know what he wanted to do first. His body was buzzing in excitement; how lucky was it for him to be the one that the smoothskin drug into the closet...

"So many times..I've thought about you so many fucking times..", he sounded parched and desperate.

Her breathing was heavy, arousing him further, and even if he knew it was just because of the drug, it may not have mattered. She didn't answer him, just moaned loudly and fingered at his collar bone and chest frantically.

His jumpsuit was already being unzipped; for a moment he felt stupid for not already having her naked...obviously...thats what she wanted. Quickly he removed his hands from her and pulled his arms out of the top half of his jumpsuit, fumbling a few times and hearing a slight tear in the crotch of one of the arms. Instantly he was back on her, and so was she with equal relish. Her mouth found his face in the dark, smearing against his cheek to his mouth. The cool air hit the wet trail she'd left and made him shiver with the added sensation of her mouth on his own.

Despite his cracked appearance his lips were actually softer than she thought. Her head swam as she gnawed and tugged at his mouth. The drug she knew was only allowing her to act and not think; she was grateful. Somewhere, in the back of her mind she knew that if she thought long and hard about what she was doing right now she may have screamed. It wasn't that she didn't find ghouls nice...or even attractive in some way, but she never thought she'd find herself tongue deep in one of their mouths - which she currently was, and god was it _hot_.

They both moaned simultaneously as she lifted one of her legs into Winthrops eager hand - that hand slipped under her thigh and pulled her lower body closer to his at the same time pushing her into the door with a clatter and a creak. The action made her squeeze his erection almost painfully, as well as rub her own tender area against her own wrist. She mewled; it felt like all the blood left her brain had found home between her thighs. Jet was _wonderful_!

She ripped her mouth from the ghouls and took in deep lungfuls of cold air, replenishing what she thought was a brain about to shut down. She was dizzy, even when hot sloppy kisses fell on her jaw, neck, and in between the flesh her old merc top covered. It all felt like she was dreaming, but like no other dream she could ever remember. Another little shock wave, that the drug was so good at giving, shuddered inside her and made her push her hands inside the lower half of the blue ghoul's jumpsuit. Inside his skin was rough, leather like and extremely hot. Even running her fingers against the skin just above his dick made the tips of her fingers send off pleasurable sensations to her upper arm.

Winthrop froze a moment, on the presipis of _'what the hell'_. He was about to feel a smooth hands on him, not his own rugged hand but the smooth hand of the smoothskin he'd been loosing himself about. Hell, he'd even attached the wrong outlet to the AC the other day as he thought of her doing just this. Suddenly her hand was around him, tight-vice like grip, warm and safe. He shivered and grunted, instinctually thrusting into her hand. _Shit!_ He felt like he was going to explode then and there.

All of a sudden she felt too hot, too sensitive and too cramped. Her body shook, along with the hands on the ghoul's jagged erection. She had to get out of these clothes, everything felt stifling.

"I-it's so...so hot!" She gasped, breathing like she'd just ran from a Deathclaw, and started to pull away from him. He made an odd noise that didn't even register as her mind screamed at her to get out of her clothes. She yanked her shirt over her head, freeing her small tits and thrusting her arms out of the tattered loops. She shuffled and creaked against the door, pulling her leg free from Winthrop's hand with an almost unfriendly air. She started to pull her pants off but they came off too suddenly, it took her a few moments after she was turned over and pushed face-forward into the door to realize the ghoul _was_the one that'd taken them off.

The door splinted against her left hand as she braced herself against the unstable wood. The swift action left her head spinning, for a second she couldn't tell which way was up as some of the roughest hands traced the nakedness of her back. It was so good, like he was relieving her of an itch she just couldn't reach.

Little white dots started to pop and form before her eyes as she felt her them water as an intense slickness rubbed between her thighs. It took a moment for her to register again that the ghoul was rubbing along the slick folds of her sex. His whole hand felt like a callous, yet the thought or the feeling wasn't the slightest disgusting; quite the opposite in fact. The sensation was so intense she just gaped against the door, her moan stuck in her throat as one of those hard tips swirled along her clit.

Even though she was almost incapable of noice, the ghoul behind her didn't hold back a single vocal exertion. He snorted through his nose, groaned, grunted and sighed as he brought her to a swift climax. It was so quick and so hard her knees turned to mush and buckled below her. She fell to her knees, faintly hearing a little 'slishing' noise as the ghouls fingers slid from the apex of her thighs fumbling to keep her upright. Once again the pain she should have felt in her knees only felt cold. Her nails stuck into the wood and felt a little wet from what she guessed could have been blood from the splintering ageing material. It felt like she was upside down until two hot strong arms lifted her up under her ribs and stomach.

Somehow she found herself sitting on a very cold series of boxes. They were cold and spaced apart to the point where part of her was hanging off in mid air. One hand found the ground and braced herself as the ghoul spread her legs with a thigh and a hand. Her head was against something else metallic, a shelf perhaps.

Half her ass hung off one of the boxes in another uncomfortable manner, yet all of it mattered little when a weak wave of neurons fired off, sending a final flood of endorphins surging through her limps - in that moment Winthrop prodded against her sex, slipping along her before driving home right down to the hilt. She stiffened and groaned into a sigh as finally that part of her was fully filled. It was a perfect fit, not too big and _not_ small at all. She sighed in the dark, feeling her body pepper with goosebumps as one hand reached around her shoulder blades to ease her body against the uncomfortable boxes.

The sheer tightness of the inside of her was astonishing, and _oh _so smooth. She was hot and resistant as he eased out and pushed back in a few inches. It felt like he was drugged, moving without his mind really telling his body what to do. It all felt like he was just feeling and something else was doing all the work. He quickly started fucking her like she was the last thing he'd every get a chance to be with; which for all he knew was true. He bucked his hips in quick sharp movements that sent high pitch yelps from the mouth of the smoothskin. He didn't have enough feeling in him left to feel proud of his work, all he could feel was the warm crawling pleasure filling his veins and his muscles to the brim.

"Oh god! Don't stop! Don't...don...", he felt the muscles in her thighs rippled as she barked and mewled under him. _Damn_, he groaned and clenched his teeth trying to ease the closeness of his orgasm. If he wanted her to do this again he knew he needed to get her to come once more - just this time around him rather than against him.

He gasped, pulling at the stiff nipple near his fingers and grabbed a little too roughly as her small globe.

"Your so sweet, ugh!", he bucked again out of synck, "...so sweet." He haunched forward feeling the heat of her body close to his face, not seeing exactly where he was.

His breath added another level to what already should have been the most amount of pleasure a human should be able to take. It felt like her body was about to burst with liquid euphoria; the waters of bliss. Her ears rung and vibrated with her own blood flow as, what felt like, a constant climax ripped through her. Again and again, each thrust, each slam of the ghoul's hard hips sent her further into oblivion. The darkness made her feel like she was out amongst the stars, swimming in a void with no end in sight - and it was all just perfect.

"Oh!..Don't...don't let me die."

Her body started to shake as her insides clenched around the wonderful intruder, each push in and pull out made everything explode; her pores, her hair, her nails and even the breath in her lungs felt like it was bursting with white hot ecstasy. If this act alone fried her mind she could die happy. She screamed, whether it escaped her throat or not she didn't know nor care and her fingers raked against Winthrop's shoulders. She hung onto him with every fiber of her being as the most exquisite feeling filled every part of her. Even her eyes rolling in their sockets exuded pleasure.

In the last few hard uneven thrusts he could managed, Winthrop felt himself fall into a similar pool that was his own orgasm. His dick twitched and expanded inside her as he spilled himself in a quick yet strong climax. Her muscles were still milking him when he started to slow to a regretful stop. For a few seconds the little spasms around his softening flesh made him moan over and over, just as she was doing.

For those few post orgasmic minutes they just breathed; sucking in oxygen to restore their minds and muscles back to a functioning level.

The first one to act was the smoothskin. She stirred under Winthrop and slipped her hands from him, letting them dangle off the boxes she was still arched up on. Her chest heaved and the last of her euphoria wore of, replaced with the lingering effects of her brains natural endorphin rush. The drug was all but gone and despite what she had previously thought she'd feel, she was quite content with her choice of dragging the ghoulish mechanic in this closet and getting royally fucked. She was a little bit urked by some of things she done...and he'd done, but there was no denying they all felt fucking awesome.

"I love jet...", she grinned like a dope fiend and she could have swore she heard Winthrop chuckle.


End file.
